Who Needs Pictures
by JESSting123
Summary: A/O. Based on the song Who Needs Pictures by Brad Paisley. Read and review my loves!


Disclaimer: SVU stuff is all Dick's and Who Needs Pictures is Brad Paisley's

**Disclaimer: SVU stuff is all Dick's and Who Needs Pictures is Brad Paisley's.**

**Author's Note: God only knows what's with me and songics lately. I think they're just easy to write and I'm trying to catch up my A/O fics to equal my E/O ones. Heh. I wrote this in 3****rd**** person which is a bit different for me so I hope it's okay. Well, hope you like.**

Olivia's phone rang as she was digging through her dresser drawer and she ran to pick it up.

"Hello?" She answered while returning to her dresser.

"Hey Liv. What time do you think you'll be ready tomorrow?" Her partner's deep voice sounded on the line and she sighed.

"I dunno El. 6: 30 or so. I can't find my passport."

"You do have it right? 'Cause if not I've gotta tell Cap so he can get Munch or Fin to come with me." Elliot sighed into the phone, apparently not wanting to travel with either of his co-workers.

Olivia chuckled and continued searching her drawer. "I'm sure it's here El. I'll find it soon prom…" Olivia paused and frowned to herself as she picked up an old Kodak camera. She then realized exactly what camera it was. "El, I'll call you when I find it. Bye." She quickly hung up the phone and plopped onto her old over-stuffed couch.

_There's an old Kodak camera in my dresser drawer  
I ran across it just this afternoon  
And I realized that I don't ever use it anymore  
In fact last time I did I think it was with you_

The last time Olivia had used the camera was in Cozumel with Alex. They had initially gone down to pick up a witness who had fled but about an hour after they had landed local forces had informed them that the witness had just been sent back to New York.

Not wanting to have to waste two plane tickets set for the next week, 1PP had ordered them to stay the rest of their originally planned trip. So they had enjoyed it to the best of their ability. Alex splurged for a beach house for the rest of the week and it was as if they had the whole beach to themselves.__

When we were down in Cozumel  
We had the whole beach to ourselves  
And it's crazy now to think  
That it's all there on that film and I could take it to the store  
To be developed but what for  
I can still see everything just fine  
and who needs pictures  
with a memory like mine

Olivia couldn't help but think about the fact that so many of her memories with Alex were on that roll of film. They had been together for nearly two years and had many amazing times together. Olivia had been a bit of a shutterbug during her time with Alex and they had ended up with more pictures than they knew what to do with.__

Standin' there I couldn't help  
But think about  
everything that might be on that roll  
I think it even has another trip we took  
I guess that must've been  
at least three years ago

Three years ago, mere months before Alex had been sent to Witness Protection, they had traveled together to Baton Rouge for a week full of Alex's family. They were both bored most of the time and on the second day there decided to drive into New Orleans. So many pictures had been taken that it had taken a whole shoebox to hold them.__

When we were down in Baton Rouge  
and there wasn't much to do  
So we drove into New Orleans  
every afternoon  
and I swear that you would think  
that it was only yesterday  
'cause I can still see everything just fine  
Who needs pictures with  
a memory like mine

After Alex had been sent into Witness Protection, Olivia had gathered nearly every picture they had taken and put them in a large cardboard box she had previously used for moving. Most of the pictures were faded from sitting on a window sill in either apartment during Olivia and Alex's relationship.__

Somewhere in my closet  
there's a cardboard box  
just sittin' on a shelf  
it's full of faded memories  
and it's been there ever since  
the night you left

It may have been years since she had seen Alex but every moment they had spent together was etched into Olivia's mind like it had happened mere moments before. She hadn't looked at the pictures since Alex had left but who needed pictures when you could remember any moment in time?__

Oh, just forgotten photographs  
to remind me of the past  
Oh, but I can still see everything  
just fine  
who needs pictures  
with a memory like mine  
Yeah, who needs pictures  
with a memory like mine

A knock startled Olivia out of her reverie and she stood, laying the camera carefully on the couch and opened the door. She gasped when she opened the door. "Alex!" The blonde flung her arms around her neck and kissed her passionately enough to make up for the lost years.

Hell, who needed pictures when you had the real thing right in front of you?


End file.
